


Full Moon Ficlet #407 - Brink

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Milkshakes, Popcorn, Reading, Slice of Life, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek tries to join Stiles in the middle of a movie.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #407: Brink





	Full Moon Ficlet #407 - Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> So, as soon as I saw this week's theme for [Full Moon Ficlet](HTTP://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com), the movie mentioned popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so this is what you get.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for betaing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek walked into the house loaded down with groceries. He could hear the television going in the other room and a quick glance told him that Stiles was on the couch, legs draped over the back and head hanging upside down over the edge of the seat. Glancing at the television as he passed, he couldn’t identify what was happening on the screen but there were a bunch of kids wearing inline skates. Based on the clothing, it was probably from the late nineties and he wondered if Stiles was still on his Disney+ kick, working his way through all of the original movies.

He put the groceries away, leaving out the bag of popcorn kernels. Digging through the cupboard next to the stove, he found the electric frypan he’d found on sale at the store a few weeks earlier but hadn’t had a chance to use yet. He poured the garlic-infused oil he’d made earlier that week into the pan and turned it on. Waiting until his nose told him the oil was hot enough, testing it with one kernel before dumping in two cups of kernels and setting the lid on top.

While the popcorn popped and he reached over to shake it every couple of minutes, he used the blender to make up a couple of mint chocolate chip milkshakes, thankful he’d gotten the bigger blender so he could make two at one time. The popcorn and the milkshakes were done at about the same time, so Derek got them in bowls and glasses. He sprinkled parmesan cheese on the popcorn and carried everything out to the living room on a tray he kept around for snacks and breakfast in bed.

Stiles was sitting up, bent forward, eyes glued to the screen. Derek heard a boy yell, “Gabriella, move to the outside!” and a girl shouted back, “Yeah, right!” drawing Derek’s attention to the screen in time to see one of the teens go skidding down the street they were on, skin scraping on gravel. It wasn’t overly graphic enough but was enough to make Derek wince and silently agree with Stiles’ quiet curse under his breath.

“What are you watching?” Derek asked, setting the popcorn and milkshakes down on the table. Stiles nearly knocked him over in his haste to grab one of the milkshakes without pulling his gaze away from the screen. He was so interested in the movie that he didn’t answer Derek’s question.

Shrugging, he dropped down onto the couch and picked up a bowl of popcorn. He couldn’t find the remote to see what they were watching, so he repeated his question but Stiles shushed him, still locked on the screen. The girl that had fallen was laying in the dark and the other boy came into the room, an apology on his lips.

“You were the one that told me about Soul-Skating. About skating from the heart...and only skating for the love of it. And I believed you because you were my friend,” she whispered, her voice heavy with hurt and Derek wondered what Soul-Skating was. Arching his back, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to Google the term.

He pursed his lips into a frown as he read the Urban Dictionary definition and back up at the screen to see a skating competition and he wondered how much of the movie he had missed while looking things up on his phone. The boy and the girl were now in matching shirts, the girl's arm in a sling, and they were at a skating competition. “Stiles, what is this movie?” He would make a note and go back and watch it another day, he kind of felt like there might be something feel-good about it that he had already missed out on.

Again, Stiles ignored him, so Derek decided to wait until it was over so they would catch the name at the end if he couldn’t get Stiles’ attention even then. Predictably, as in all these films, the good guy and the bad guy ended up going head to head and there had to be taunting and banter before the final battle, or race in this case.

The main guy, whose name he’d heard was Andy Brinker gave a smile to his nemesis, a jerk named Val, just before the race and said, “Yeah, I wanna win, but no matter what, win or lose, at the end of the day, I’m not you. So it’s still a good day.”

Smiling, Derek knew he needed to find out what this movie was because that was a good line. He assumed Andy won the race but he didn’t want to see what happened so he got up to leave the room, taking his snacks with him. He settled onto the bed, picking up his book from the nightstand, a novel about monsters in New York and a sequel to a book he’d already read.

The title made him think of the movie again, similar to the name of the main character. Glancing over at his phone, he wondered if he tried to look up the character’s name it would work. He was typing it into the phone when Stiles appeared in the doorway looking confused with his nearly empty glass in his hand. 

“Where’d you go?” Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at the bed around him before meeting Stiles’ gaze with a grin.

“You were enjoying your movie,” he said. “I decided to read.” He held his book up and Stiles smirked at the cover. “What were you watching anyway?”

“Really?” Stiles asked. He pointed to the cover of Derek’s book.

“The Brink?” he asked, confused because what he’d seen was nothing at all like the book he was reading.

“Brink,” Stiles responded with a laugh. “It’s the main character’s nickname.” He climbed on the bed and snuggled up next to Derek, his head on his shoulder. “Why did you want to know?”

“Might go back and watch it later,” he responded, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulling him snuggly against him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Or we could watch it now,” Stiles suggested, wiggling slightly.

Derek rolled his eyes but released Stiles. “Go get your laptop,” he said, watching him race out of the room, his stocking feet sliding against the wood and he was on the brink of falling down the stairs. Once he recovered, Derek shouted after him, “It’s your turn to make the snacks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> The movie: [Brink!](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0162212/?ref_=nv_sr_srsg_0)  
> The book: [The Brink by James S. Murray and Darren Wearmouth](https://read.amazon.com/kp/embed?asin=B07DHMD6SZ&preview=newtab&linkCode=kpe&ref_=cm_sw_r_kb_dp_rg9TFbW02TWJD)
> 
> I have watched the movie a million times (it's on Disney+ currently) but I've never read the book.
> 
> [Urban Dictionary Definition of 'Soul Skaters'](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Soul%20Skater): Urban Dictionary: This is a term used to show that an individual or a group of Aggressive Skaters or Fruit Booters skate simply for the love of the sport. Not for sponsors nor money.
> 
> Come say 'hi' on tumblr! I'm 'josjournal' over there!


End file.
